A New Friend
by xJustLizzyy
Summary: ( one-shot ) A new kid with white hair joins Tooth's class. ( ONE SHOT rotg highschool Au ) ToothxJack


**And this is the random stuff that pops into my head during school! I wrote most of this during class last week in my notebook when we did absolutely nothing in class. I just typed it from the paper to my laptop. I realized I totally stink at writing romance lol. So yeah, enjoy my awkward writing. Btw, I can't do accents well at all so don't kill me.**

She is only 15, but she's awfully smart. She has beautiful light brown hair with stunning violet eyes. The girl is tall, but not too tall. She's very organized but rather curious. She doesn't complain about anything and is always trying to please others. She makes all A's in her classes, but that doesn't mean it comes naturally. She works hard to maintain her grades, unlike her sister who doesn't care about her grades. She lives with her mom and sister in a small town where everyone knows everyone. Her sister is a senior in highschool meaning she is graduating this year. Her mom is an elementary school teacher and for some reason, wanting her younger daughter to follow her footsteps in being a teacher. But her youngest daughter doesn't feel the same way. The girl wants to be a dentist. She has a love for teeth, which caused her to get the nickname 'Tooth". At her highschool, she isn't the most popular girl because of her unique personally, style, and obsession with teeth, but the girl is fine with that. Nevertheless, she does still have friends and so she loves them five times more because her friends love her even with her different mien. She loves them very much even though you'd never think that the group was friends with how different personalities they have. First off, there's North. He's an exchange student from Russia, apparently the name is popular there. He's a senior, unlike Tooth who is a junior. He is a big strong guy with brown hair. He acts tough but he really is a sweetheart in Tooth's mind. He's really caring when he wants to be. He loves building things, anything really but mostly toys. In the school, he's the leader of the construction club. Next there's Sanderson, but most everybody calls him Sandy because of his love for yellow shiny things. He's a strawberry blonde. A mix between a red head and a blonde. He's rather cute, but in the aww look at the puppy cute. He's pretty short for a teenager, reaching only about 5'1. He has freckles all over his round face and blue eyes. He loves airplanes, he wants to be a pilot when he graduates highschool and college. He's really quiet for a senior in highschool but his friends don't mind. When he was around 10 he got bullied a lot by the kids which forced him into silence. Everyone would laugh at what the boy said and so he stopped talking. Although it's been around 7 years since, he still doesn't feel comfortable talking even though he knows nobody will laugh at him. But his friends are okay with it and they understand. They want him to feel most comfortable and if him feeling comfortable means hardly talking, by all means go for it. Then there's Aster. He's a junior along with Tooth. He has scraggly gray hair but it fits him perfectly. He was born in Australia but moved here when he was 13 so that left him with an accent. He loves painting and like North, he is the leader of the art club. He also loves the spring. For multiple reasons, really. His birthday is in the spring along with his little sister's, he also loves spring because there were so many beautiful things to paint when all the flowers bloomed, he really hates the cold since he was born in Australia so spring means it's going to warm up, and he also loves Easter. His littler sister, Sophie, loves Easter which made him like it. He loved that it could make her so happy so he always tried his best to make it a great Easter for her. And then there is Ana, otherwise known as Tooth. She felt even though her friends all had such unique personalities, they fit really perfect together. But that doesn't mean she wouldn't love to have someone else join their group of friends Although she absolutely adored them, it wouldn't hurt to have another friend.

* * *

"Ana, wake up!" She heard her older sister scream.

Tooth groaned. She really was quite good at getting up early for school. She enjoyed school, really. Her friends were there and she didn't mind learning the material. But sometimes she wished school did start a little later in the day.

"Wake up! It's 6:30!" Her sister yelled again.

Tooth slowly sat up on her bed and replied, "Okay, okay I'm up!"

She slid her feet off of the bed and went to her closet to pick out her outfit. She took out a pair of black skinny jeans, a light blue top, and pink flats. She ran to the bathroom and dressed in the outfit. She put on her favorite necklace. It had a sliver chain and on the chain was 3 feathers that hung down from it. They were all different colors, blue, green, and purple. She wasn't sure why she liked it so much, but she just did. She put on a bunch more jewelry and did her make-up. Then she brushed her teeth, very well, making sure to get everywhere on them. She flossed and rinsed. She took a look at her teeth. Now Tooth wasn't one to brag or think highly of herself but if there was one thing she loved about herself, was her teeth. She was quite proud of how beautiful and white they were. Then she took her hair out of the braid it was in during the night. She brushed it through and slightly styled it, although there wasn't much to do. It looked wavy from being in the braid and she liked it like that. She then left the bathroom and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Mom," Tooth said smiling to her mother.

"Goodmorning Ana! I made some blueberry muffins, they're sitting on the table," said her mom.

"Okie, thanks," Tooth said as she sat down at the table beside her sister.

"Sure took you long enough to wake up," Her sister joked.

"Oh be quiet Addie," Tooth said as she grabbed a muffin from the plate and started eating it.

"Girls, so am I driving you both today?" asked their mother.

"Yeah, I'm going with you," said Addie. Even though she was a senior and had her license, her mom wouldn't allow her to get a car until she got her grades up.

"Um, I think Aster is picking me up if that's okay," Tooth said.

"Oh okay, well Addie we're leaving in 10 minutes so be ready!" their mom said as she walked out of the room.

"What time is Aster coming?" questioned her sister.

"Uh 7:10, what time is it now?" Tooth replied as she got up from her chair to throw away her plate.

"7:08,"

"Really? Ugh,"

Tooth ran upstairs to her bedroom to get her backpack. She hurriedly shoved her homework into the bag and found a jacket to put on. She was walking back down the stairs when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She looked at it, it was Aster.

"You're outside?" She said to the phone.

"Okay I'll be right there," replied Tooth. She shoved the phone back into her pocket and ran down the rest of the stairs.

"Bye Addie, bye mom!"

She opened up the front door to her house and stepped out into the cold that bit at her nose. She walked up to a green truck that was blasting music she could hear from where she was standing a few feet away.

"Think you could turn the music up anymore?" Tooth joked as she opened up the car door.

"I zink ve can," said North, not realizing she was kidding.

"It was a joke," she smled as she settled in the back seat of the car. Aster was driving and North was sitting in the passanger seat.

"Ugh I can't wait for winter break, high school is so tiring," groaned Aster as he drove away from Tooth's house.

Tooth walked into her 3rd period class exhausted. After this class she had lunch thankfully though. She walked down to sit in her seat. She didn't have this class with Aster, North or Sandy but there was a girl in here she kinda liked so they sat beside eachother.

"Hi Maddie!" she chirped when she got in her seat.

"Hey Ana," Maddie smiled. The girl didn't know her friends called her Tooth. She didn't even know Ana liked teeth. She really didn't know Tooth much at all. But neither of them knew anybody in this class so they sorta became friends. They didn't hang out outside of this class though.

"I can't wait until winter break! I'm so exhausted of school," Maddie said.

"Well I don't really mind school but I'm excited for the break too. Getting to sleep in, not stress over grades, and hanging out with my friends sounds nice," Tooth smiled.

"Oh yeah! We should hang out over break!" Maddie said. Even though both of them knew it would never happen. It was just something nice they'd say to each other.

"Of course!" replied Tooth.

All of the sudden, a boy walked into the room. She hadn't seen the boy before. He was tall, maybe three inches taller than Tooth. Tooth wondered who he was. Maybe just a student who had this teacher during a different period and came to ask him a question. Then the bell rang. Isn't he going to be late to whatever class he's suppose to be in? Tooth thought.

"Okay class," annoounced the teacher. "We have a new student here,"

A new student. Tooth's eyes widened.

He was... pale. _Really_ pale. He was also really skinny. On anybody else, it would look like the boy had been mistreated. Being so pale and skinny, but on Jack it didn't. It looked somehow great on him. She looked at his face and he had blue eyes. They weren't just a normal blue though. They were like the color of water when it froze on a lake. They were amazing. But most of all, what caught her eye, was his hair. It was white. Not just a little white. It was completely white. Like snow. Surely he had dyed it that color, right? How could his hair be that white? But then again, it did looked natural. Tooth looked at him again but this time all together. Not on one specific trait. He looked... adorable to her. Tooth found him fascinating.

"His name is Jack," the man paused. "What is your last name again?"

"Frost," Jack replied.

"Jack Frost. Okay, well I expect you guys to be nice to him. Jack, take a seat in the back. Sorry, those are the only desks not taken,"

Jack slowly moved to the back of the classroom, but nobody really noticed. Nobody had even been paying attention to the teacher introducing Jack to the class. Everyone was just talking to their friends. Even Maddie. The only student who had even realized Jack was there, was Tooth.

Tooth looked over at the boy as walked towards the back of the room. He was passing her desk when she spoke,

"Hi! I'm Ana," she smiled up at him.

He looked over at her and looked surprised for a second but then he replied. "Hi, I'm Jack, but I guess you already know that," he smirked.

His smirk. It made her want to beam smiling, it was adorable.

He continued walking to the back of the class and sat down at a desk. Tooth turned to Maddie once he was out of the range of hearing.

"Maddie! What do you think of him?" she asked her friend.

"Who?"

"Jack of course!"

"Who's Jack?"

Tooth wanted to facepalm. Had she really not been paying attention?

"The new student! He's sitting in the back. Glance over there, but don't make it obvious!"

Maddie dropped her pencil, on purpose, and went to pick it up. When she did, she glanced over at Jack.

"What do you think?" asked Tooth once Maddie came back up.

'Uh, he's alrightish," she replied. "Why?"

"Oh. Well..."

"Do you think he's cute?" asked Maddie, in a sincere manner.

"...maybe,"

"Aww, Ana has a crush!"

"Oh be quiet," said Tooth and turned back to face the teacher to listen to the lesson.

Third period was over and Tooth was walking with Aster cafeteria.

"Hey did you have that new kid Jack in one of your classes?" she asked Aster.

"Um, yeah I had first period math with him," he replied.

"Oh, I just had World History with him. What do you think of him?"

"He seems kinda obnoxious. The teacher had him sit next to me and he kept calling me kangaroo once he heard my Australian accent," Aster groaned.

"Oh,"

Aster thought about asking why she asked but decided to forget it. They made their way to line to get food and once they got it headed to their table. North was already sitting down eating.

"Hi North!" she said as she sat down beside him.

He just waved to her because he had a mouthful of food when she said hi.

She laughed lightly. "Guys, there's only two more days of school until winter break! I can't wait,"

"I know, school is getting so annoying," said Aster.

Tooth was going to add on to what they were talking about but then she noticed something. She saw Jack in line getting his food. 'I wonder if he has anybody to sit with," she thought. 'Maybe I should go invite him to sit with us if he wants, I mean I don't want him sitting by himself,'

"Hey guys, I'll be right back," Tooth said as she stood up from her seat. She started making her way towards Jack when she realized what she was doing. 'No, you shouldn't ask him to sit with you. I mean why would he want to sit with me, North and Aster?' she was about to turn around when she heard Jack's voice.

"Oh hey!" he smiled. "Ana, right?"

His teeth. They were white. Just as white as his hair, if not more! How did he keep them so white?

"Yup! But you can call me Tooth," she chirped, trying to keep her cool.

"Tooth?"

"I really love teeth so my friends nicknamed me Tooth," she said, wondering if he'd think she's weird.

"Oh," he said "That's cool,"

"Hey um-" she paused.

He looked at her, waiting for her to finish.

"You wanna come sit with me and my friends? If you don't have anybody else to sit with," she finished.

He didn't reply for a second which worried Tooth.

"Nevermind it's fi-" but Jack cut her off.

"Sure," he said and smirked.

She smiled. Maybe, just maybe, Jack will be that new friend to join their group.

**Okay, this is a one-shot. I don't know why I would write a rotg highschool au story when I already am writing one. So this is totally a one shot. If I tried to turn this into an actual story with multiple chapters it would end up exactly like my hs au 'Trying'. Um yeah. I'm not sure why I wrote such detailed stuff about the characters if this is just a oneshot. I mean I feel like I explained them more than I did in 'Trying' and this is the only chapter I'm writing. Lol idk. This was totally random for me to write and remind me to never write romance or this is what youre gonna get and it's super awk. lol mmkay, well i hope my very awkward strange story I wrote in school entertained you I suppose. Bye! :3 - Lizzyy**

**ps. the idea of sandy getting bullied & stuff, I got that from Fruits Baskets so credits to them for that idea.**


End file.
